1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices for retrieving or grabbing objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for retrieving objects from above that have fallen from an above-ground perch onto the ground below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters often position themselves in hunting blinds or tree stands, because this allows the hunter to clearly see a hunting ground, without in turn being seen by the hunted game. The tree stands frequently are rough built wood structures built on the edge of fields, high off the ground so as to provide a good view over a distance. The platforms of the stands are accessible via a ladder. Hunters climb into the tree stands with their gear and ensconce themselves. Their gear includes extra clothing, weapons and ammunition, accessories, such as animal calling devices and binoculars, and food. Because game spook easily, hunters generally try to remain as quiet as possible and move minimally and slowly. If a hunter drops an item from the tree stand onto the ground below, he or she must climb down from the tree stand to retrieve it. This activity risks frightening the game. As a result, a dropped object is often not retrieved. This is a problem if the dropped object is a necessary or useful item, such as a hat or glove, a thermos bottle, or an arrow.
For these reasons, it is desirable to have a device for retrieving an object from above. Several such devices are known. Their disadvantages are that they are bulky and not easily carried in a backpack. One single device typically cannot accommodate a variety of objects that include large, soft objects such as a hat or jacket, long, slender objects, such as an arrow, or bulky objects with a strap or loop, such as a thermos bottle or a camera.
What is needed therefore is an object retrieval device that is light weight and small in size, adjustable, simple to use. What is further needed is such a device, that is able to retrieve a variety of types of objects and able to retrieve those objects from varying conditions of ground surface. What is yet further needed is such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.